kyrofandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Cortnay Baratheon
Ser Cortnay Baratheon, commonly referred to as of the Fevers '''and known by his order as '''the Blue, is a knight of House Baratheon of Storm's End and a member of the Kingsguard of Orys Baratheon. He is a decent warrior but has found more interest in the intrigues of court in his adult years. Cortnay was brought into the Kingsguard rather recently by the workings of his father and kin, despite not being too eager for the position himself. Having joined against his own will, he has still set on the path of leaving his past behind him and living by the code of chivalry and celibacy. However, getting used to the new life has proved difficult for him; carnal desires continue to lure him away from it and hailing from high nobility in the center of realm-wide politics shows many opportunities to dabble in the machinations of the Red Keep. Appearance and Character Although a trained and tested soldier, Cortnay wasn't graced with the nigh symbolic body and spirit of a Baratheon. He is far less muscular and several inches shorter than his ancestor, Robert I and other notable warriors from his House. Instead, he has a lean and firm body and a handsome, friendly face. Long, dark and carefully combed hair falls to his shoulders and he has a pair of bright blue eyes. Cortnay appears a gentle and docile soul. Though he enjoys the tournament, hunting and festivity and can even be swayed into mischief, he prefers to behave classy and calm. Some might even view the coolness of the young Baratheon, a man from a house known for its fury and vigor in battle as arrogance and deceitfulness. He also often finds it hard to connect with new acquaintances on a personal level, mostly women. However, when it comes to a long, lasting friendship with another, he can be fiercely loyal to those he cares for. Born into a house with an ancient tradition of glorious knights and dutiful rulers, Cortnay was brought up to wield a weapon and ride a horse. While he did well in the knightly studies, he was always more interested in learning about people rather than killing them. That is why he ended up wearing fine clothes, studying art and poetry and dabbling in the more sophisticated aspects of life, in order to attract attention from his peers. Background Early Life Cortnay was born on the estate his uncle, Lord Steffon Baratheon had gifted unto his father, near Storm's End. The unrelenting cough he suffered from in infancy troubled his parents deeply, and he received attention from numerous maesters in his youth. While the Baratheon boy was still bedridden, his healthy younger brother had already been born, and his father's attention had somewhat diverted from their dying eldest child. Thanks to the nursing of his mother, Cortnay did reach adolescence, and even recuperated from any illnesses and proved a very agile '''boy, running and hopping around like a squirrel through dense thickets. However, he was not entirely content with his childhood. The sickness distanced him from his father, who developed a deeper relationship with his younger children. Preston Baratheon wasn't one to neglect his offspring, even if he didn't get along with them. Cortnay received a noble knight's upbringing, which included reading, religious studies, history and culture. At the age of seven, he was sent to King's Landing as a page, where he served the Master of Laws, along with a handful of other noble boys. Hard work relaying his master's messages, cleaning his clothes, armor and weapons was repaid only with food, clothes, a sleeping chamber and the occasional tutelage in combat. His master did take note, that the young Baratheon took especially good care of his dappled grey mare, and as a reward he arranged the Red Keep's stablemaster to teach him proper horsemanship. This would eventually make Cortnay discover his natural talent for '''riding and companionship to the beasts of burden. Later in his service to the King's important advisor he became a pawn in the greater game. Having built up a certain allegiance to his tutor and master, as well as beginning to understand the world like a man grown, the Master of Laws began inquiring his squire about the goings-on in the castle. Whatever unusual or interesting the boy discovered was to be shared with him, and in return Cortnay received basic, but to a lonely young boy, very pleasant gifts and freedoms. Each time he confided in the Master of Laws, he could have the rest of the day off, go riding in the countryside with older companions or meet the other children at court. It was through the desire for these rewards that he learned to act covertly, moving silently, inconspicuously and without being noticed to earn his keep. A Squire By the time he was twelve his time as a servant in the Red Keep was coming to an end, and it was time to return to Storm's End to hear his father's further plans concerning upbringing. The rather cold welcome from Preston to the son he had had issues with since the beginning only soured their relationship more. At the welcoming feast they hardly talked, but it was his supportive mother Cortnay became very fond of during his stay. After six moons spent getting to know his younger brothers and cousins from the lordly branch of the House, Preston Baratheon decided his son would return to the crownlands, where he had found a fitting knight to take him as his squire. Cortnay's mother and some in the ancient castle's household protested, lest their boy become a complete stranger to his homeland's people and customs, but the father couldn't be persuaded. Some, among them Cortnay himself, suspected he hated and envied his firstborn and wanted him out of his sight. Although disheartened by what felt like exile, Cortnay was happy to return to the capital where he had many friends, acquaintances but also foes - but at least he knew them and the city. There, for the first time he met Lord Barristan Thorne, a demanding master but a fair one, and he accompanied him to Thornehold where he was given a daily hot meal, a warm bed and a decent bruising. Soon the bruising turned into struggling, and by his teens he was fighting. With sword, shield, mace and lance he trained, but it was swinging the warhammer in one hand and charging with a shield in another that came to him most naturally. (time as a squire) The Second War of Reclamation A Feud With Family Cortnay left the Thorne household to see his kinsman be crowned in King's Landing. What originally was meant to be a brief visit in order to return to his chivalrous studies took a new turn, when King Orys declared war on the northern kingdom. Though not a knight yet, he was already a capable mounted warrior who couldn't be spared. The squire excused Lord Barristan and returned to the Stormlands, where he could join his cousin's army as was expected. However, only when he arrived did he hear of Lord Theodan Baratheon's refusal to raise an army for his liege. Cortnay's father scolded him for leaving the Thornes so rudely, but after consulting his lordly nephew, saw it better that all members of their family remain at Storm's End for the duration of the war. Cortnay, albeit becoming more drawn to cunning intrigue over bloody battle at the time, was tempted by the opportunity as a fresh adult. He had spent the last few years training for this, and he saw it a wasted opportunity as well as a terrible crime not to answer the King's call. A couple of weeks he tried to persuade his House to join the clash, and a couple of weeks Theodan and Preston Baratheon failed to heed his advise and eventually denied him access outside the castle walls. Now grounded in his own home, the war was progressing and Cortnay was powerless to intervene. After a full moon had gone since his arrival, Cortnay gave up on hope on a Baratheon army ever rising. He was hesitant to persuade his cousin's bannermen to go against his liege's wishes, and the squire's words had failed to sway even his own family members. Lord Daemon Blackfyre had come to Storm's End to declare his allegiance to the war effort against his liege's wishes, which was music to Cortnay's ears, but foul news to Lord Theodan. When Daemon announced an assembly of a Stormlander host of his own, Cortnay wanted to join but alas, could not go against his kin's command. Therefore he resorted to his knack for stealth, put a cloak over his armor and sneaked out of the castle gates with a handful of like-minded retainers on a rainy night, a few weeks after Lord Blackfyre had left and the fortress' alert had lowered. They rode to the edge of the Kingswood, where they slept and in the morning made for King's Landing. Campaign in the North In the capital they caught up to the latest news on the war, and heard it said that the King's army had seen battle before the walls of Maidenpool. Cortnay and companions rode hard north, where they arrived just in time to embark ships leaving for the coasts of the Winter heartlands themselves, a host of Stormlanders and Reachmen led by none other than Daemon Blackfyre. Cortnay and the host landed in White Harbor and took the city by storm. For his courage on the walls, Daemon Blackfyre knighted him after learning the Baratheon squire had not yet been given the honor. Although young, he attended Lord Blackfyre's war council, where it was decided that the campaign would push for Moat Cailin. The lightly defended ruin was easily taken, but keeping it was what proved difficult. With supply lines going through miles of enemy territory over to White Harbor foraging became necessary, but the local crannogmen dealt with lone wanderers swiftly. It was the unpleasant surroundings and lack of activity that kept Cortnay within one of the towers, rarely setting foot outside. Much didn't happen, until Bolton and Karstark relief forces marched from the Barrowlands. A fierce battle ensued, which ultimately ended in defeat for the Iron Throne's army in the North. Daemon Blackfyre retreated, and despite the odds, Cortnay managed to follow him all the way to Seagard. Once their pursuers had been lost, Daemon knighted him a second time, this time as Ser Cortnay of the Fevers after the complex river that flowed near Moat Cailin. In the riverlander town, they were however overwhelmed by the enemy and taken prisoner. Cortnay was separated from Lord Blackfyre. After initial rough treatment, the northerners later allowed their valuable hostage a decent confinement at the top of a tower. For the rest of the war, he spent his days in rather comfortable imprisonment, for he was reluctant to struggle after the exhausting campaign. By this time Cortnay had also lost his taste for battle, as he had not been an eager killer to begin with. About a year later King Orys was persuaded to accept sour peace terms, and Cortnay was ransomed at Harrenhal for a hefty sum of gold and returned to his kin at Storm's End. Kingsguard Cortnay's return was not received too warmly for his defiance two years earlier, especially when his father and cousin had eventually joined the war in the Reach. Failing to fight beside his family was a shame in Preston Baratheon's eyes. It came as no surprise to the young man then, when a year later his father told him that he would be packing his things for good, and join Orys Baratheon's Kingsguard as a sworn brother. The previous bearer of the blue cloak had succumbed to the wounds suffered in the riverlands, and Preston had arranged for the King's own blood to protect him. In the middle of 373 AC he arrived once more in the capital, and the next day Lord Commander Damon Hightower fastened the blue silk cloak over his shining, white armor at the Great Sept of Baelor, where his official knightly anointment in the eyes of the Seven concurrently took place.